Detective Figueroa
}} Detective Figueroa is a supporting character on Devious Maids. He is a Beverly Hills detective, often involved in the investigations regarding the many crimes that take place throughout the town. Such investigations have included the hit-and-run of Nicholas Deering and the incredibly gruesome murder of Louie Becker. Biography 'Season 2' After visiting Nicholas in the hospital, Marisol leaves his room where she is approached by two detectives: Detective Wolf and Detective Figueroa. The latter introduces himself and his partner, and tells Marisol that they'd like to talk to her about the car that ran Nick down. Marisol tells him that it's nice to meet him, but says that now is not a good time. Detective Wolf says they can come back at another time, but time is of the essence with hit and runs. Marisol decides to check and see if Nicholas is up for it. She then heads back into his room while the two detectives wait. Marisol asks Nick, and he says it's fine. However, due to all the pain pills, he thinks that she is talking about something else and states he is sorry for killing him. Marisol is shocked and confused, and Nick falls asleep. Marisol heads out of the room and tells the detectives that Nick is not up for it. They agree to come back the following day and then walk away. Marisol, however, is a bit nervous. She looks back into the room at her husband, not knowing what to make of all of this. Detective Wolf and Detective Figueroa stop by the Deering home, wanting to build a timeline of the night of Nicholas' accident, then asking Marisol if she knows the time of when her husband left for his run. She states she fell asleep in bed reading, thus meaning she doesn't remember; she asks if Nick can tell them, to which they reply he doesn't remember much. Seeing as how it's a big property, Wolf asks if they have security cameras, to which Marisol replies they do, and proceeds to lead them to it. She pauses at 9:05PM, where Nick is seen exiting the property gates. Wolf thanks Marisol, and she proceeds to lead them out, adding for them to not hesitate to call if they have any other questions. Figueroa states that he does have one, asking if Marisol can think of anyone who would want to hurt her husband. This shocks her, and the detective states usually someone would slow down the moment of impact, but there were no skid marks on the road, "Indicating this hit and run was deliberate," Wolf adds. Marisol appears more shocked now, but is calmed down by Figueroa that at this time it's just a theory; the two officers then leave. Later on, however, Marisol goes back to check the video footage and discovers it was indeed Opal, but when she goes to call Figueroa, Opal shoots herself in the head right in front of her. 'Season 3' }} When finding a severed, human leg in her rose bushes one morning, Evelyn Powell falls unconscious, only to re-awaken when receiving mouth-to-mouth by her gardener, Juan. She calls the police immediately, and ambulances and detectives arrive. Detective Figueroa arrives to take notes, and when Adrian arrives home from his night out, Figueroa greets them both. Adrian states that it's nice to see him again, and Evelyn adds that it's been ages since there was a murder in their home. Figueroa reveals he has come for Adrian's alibi, stating that he needs to know where he was in order to rule him out of the crime. Not wanting to reveal where he really was, Adrian claims that he was at the chiropractor. Evelyn doesn't seem to believe this though, since it was 6AM, but Adrian states his back was in pain from being forced to sleep on the couch all night. Evelyn begins to see through this story though, especially when her husband is unable to give Figueroa a name for the chiropractor so he can confirm the alibi. Adrian ends up confessing he was at a sex club known as The Velvet Whip all night, and that there must have been a dozen witnesses. Realizing the awkwardness of this, Figueroa goes to leave so the Powells can have some privacy, but Evelyn tells the detective to stay, stating that there's about to be another murder, referring to her husband. The following day, Figueroa stops by Taylor's home and questions if she was home the night before. He tells her about the severed leg found at the Powells, and gives her his car so he may call if she hears of anything that may help the case. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 211 02.png Promo 302 11.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters